


See You Again

by WolfMeister



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Suicide, suicide TW, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shouldn't have thought of this. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry in advance.

“I’d give my life for you, Jedediah,” Octavius tells his lover one day, relaxing in bed. “I don’t think that I could live without you. I couldn’t possibly imagine a life without you.”

“I feel the same,” Jedediah murmurs. “Can we just agree to die together?” Octavius smiles and kisses Jedediah sweetly on his forehead.

“Of course. I would like that.”

~

“Jedediah! Look out!” Octavius shouts, pushing him out of the way as the bank robber shoots at him. The bullet, instead of hitting Jedediah, lodges itself deep in Octavius’s chest. The robber makes a run for it, dashing out of the bank. Jedediah looks up from the ground. He stands and looks for Octavius, immediately finding him, spread-eagled on the floor, blood pouring around his body. Jed scrambles toward him, tears already streaming down his face.

“Octavius,” Jedediah manages to say, holding the man tightly in his arms. “Octy, ya said that we’d die together. Ya can’t leave me,” he sobs. Octavius reaches up and caresses Jedediah’s face.

“I’m sorry, my love,” he barely gets out, a faint smile upon his face. His hand falls and the light leaves his eyes. Jedediah cries out, burying his head against his lover’s lifeless chest.

~

At Octavius’s funeral, Jedediah is told to speak about Octavius. The whole time he was crying. Everyone else started crying, if they weren’t already, by the end of his speech.

_“So let the light guide your way, yeah. Hold every memory as you go. And every road you take, will always lead you home, home,”_ he sings. _“It’s been a long day, without you my friend, and I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again. We’ve come a long way, from where we began. Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again.”_

~

Jedediah gets out of his car, walking to the edge of the bridge, humming See You Again. He climbs over the railing and watches the cars pass by below him.

_“Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again.”_ He jumps.


End file.
